Hello Reality
by HorseLover20693
Summary: The Saddle Club is older. That also means developing relationships. They go through love, excitement, and pain. Pairings: LisaRed SteviePhil VeronicaScooter CarolOC KristiOC Read and review! 1st chapter up!


**Hey! This is my 1st Saddle Club story! **

**Pairings:**

**Lisa/Red**

**Stevie/ Phil**

**Carol/OC (don't know yet)**

**Veronica/Scooter**

**Kristi/OC (don't know yet)**

**Summary: The Saddle Club is growing older. Not only do they want to do their best at practice and shows, they want to look their best around their crushes. But when the girls get to tongue-tied around the boys, will they completely ignore them? Or face the facts and tell them?**

**Ok so bad summary. Based off of the show. I don't have DK (Discovery Kids) or do I live in Australia. I live in the US. I have all of the movies, so that's most of what I've seen. And others. Enjoy!**

Lisa Atwood, Carol Hanson, and Stevie Lake were out riding on the hills.

"Let's stop by the creek," Carol suggested.

"Okay," Stevie and Lisa agreed. They trotted their horses until the creek came into view. Carol was the first to dismount, then Lisa and Stevie followed suite. The girls ground tied their horses and let them graze.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Stevie said.

"Okay," Carol said.

"Sure," said Lisa.

"I'll start. Let's see, Lisa or Carol. Hmm…" Stevie smirked and looked around. That twinkle in her eye glistening.

"Carol. Truth or Dare?" Stevie asked.

"Truth," Carol said firmly.

"What is your deepest secret?" Stevie asked.

"Ugh," Carol groaned. "Um…okay. I'm scared of birds," Carol said.

"Birds?" Lisa asked. Stevie was about to burst out laughing.

"Why?" Stevie managed to get out.

"They always attack me! Seriously! Every time I am in like 3 feet in front of them, they attack!" Carol exclaimed.

"Okay. Okay," Stevie said.

Okay, my turn," Carol said. "Lisa. Truth or Dare?" Carol asked.

"Truth," Lisa said.

"Who do you like?" Carol asked. Stevie was now leaning forward, eager to here her response.

"Um…" Lisa looked unsure and embarrassed. "Promise you won't tell?" she asked.

"Promise," Carol and Stevie said in unison.

"Red," Lisa said. Stevie squealed and hugged Lisa. Carol was smiling.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Stevie exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. Didn't Red and Dorothèe just break up?" Carol asked.

"Yes, and that is why nothing is going to happen between us," Lisa said.

"There is always the future," Stevie said.

"Speaking of future, are you excited for your first official date with Phil this weekend?" Carol asked.

"Yep, but nervous," Stevie sighed.

"Speaking of Phil, here he comes," Lisa said.

"With Red, and…Scooter. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day of Scooter on a horse," Carol commented. Lisa and Stevie stifled a laugh.

"Hey," Phil said hopping off of Teddy. He let Teddy graze wand walked over to where Stevie was sitting. He sat down next to her. Red was next. He hopped of Angel. He was currently trying to cure her of running away with riders, and so far, she was progressing. Then, Scooter. He was riding Comanche. He looked to both sides of the horse.

"Hey, uh guys. How do you get off?" he asked.

"Stand up in the saddle. And swing your right leg over and slide off the left," Phil called out.

"Alright. Stand up. Okay, good. Swing right leg…okay getting there. Whoa horsey. Okay leg over. Whoa horsey. Whoa!" Scooter mumbled. Comanche shied, since Scooter was in her face, and in cause Scooter fell.

"Oof! I'm okay," Scooter grumbled. Everybody was trying to stifle his or her laughter. Scooter got up and walked over and sat next to Phil, which caused Red to sit between Scooter and Lisa. Stevie nudged Carol, moving her head in the direction of Red and Lisa. Lisa seeing this, glared at them. Stevie and Carol just looked away.

"So, what have you pretty ladies been up to?" Scooter asked. Lisa, Carol, and Stevie remembered their conversation from earlier.

Nothing!" the three said a little to quickly.

"Hm hmm. I see we have a secret about," Scooter said.

"Oh, we have many," Stevie said. Carol and Lisa lightly laughed.

**Okay. I am ending. Begging chapters are always not so good. It will get better, I promise! Please review and keep reading!**


End file.
